Die großen Geheimnisse von DragonBall Gelüftet!
by Seepferd-Chan
Summary: Wer ist eigentlich Veggie-Chans Mutter, und was sind Namekianer eigentlich für eine Rasse?? Die Antworten hier!
1. Wer ist eigentlich VeggieChans Mutti?

Die Großen Geheimnisse von DragonBall endlich gelüftet!!!!

Lest und staunt!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nix. ***Schnüff***

Also Leute, das sind die kranken Gedankengänge von Fried-chan (F. sagt dazu: „Bitte um Applaus!") und mir. Wir führen immer heftige Diskussionen über eventuell unklares im DragonBall Universum und ich dachte mir, die besten Ergebnisse müssten für die Nachwelt erhalten bleiben!

1.Kapitel : Veggie-Chans Mutti

Habt ihr euch nicht auch schon mal alle gefragt, warum Vegetas Mutter nicht bekannt ist?!? Wir (Autor & Fried-chan) jedenfalls immer. Also, als wir da letztens beim gemütlichen Pläuschchen mit Tori-chan saßen, da konnten wir es ihm nach langem Ringen endlich entlocken. Er wollte es lange nicht sagen, da er von Vegeta gebeten wurde (Er hat ihn bedroht...) seine Familienangelegenheiten betreffend Mutter und Vater so knapp wie möglich zu halten, kurz, so gut wie nie zu erwähnen. Aber nun hat er sein Schweigen gebrochen....

Also, wir alle wissen, dass überall immer nur erwähnt wird, das Vegetas Mutter eine unbekannte Konkubine des Königs war. Sie ist jedoch sogar sehr bekannt....

Einst lebte im Palast König Vegetas eine junge Konkubine, die Lieblingskonkubine des Königs, sie hatte wadenlange leichtgelockte, schwarze Haare und eine sehr schlanke und auch recht große Figur. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Saiyajin Frauen rasierte sie sich auch regelmäßig die Beine. (F. sagt: „Häh? Na, wenn du meinst...") Um das linke Bein trug sie immer ein orangenes Strumpfband, genauso wie am linken Oberarm. Sie lebte zwei Jahre im königlichen Palast, bis sie schließlich schwanger wurde. Sie bescherte dem König seinen ersten Stammhalter und Prinzen. Der König war sehr stolz, da sein Sohn ihm sehr ähnlich sah und taufte ihn auf den Namen Vegeta. Die Mutter jedoch mochte das Aussehen des Königs nicht, ja sie hasste regelrecht seinen Schnurrbart. Sie verzweifelte schier bei der Vorstellung, dass ihr lieber, süßer, kleiner Veggie-chan später auch mal mit so einem Bart herumlaufen könnte (Kennt ihr dieses furchtbare GT Bild? FURCHTBAR!). Sie versank immer mehr in dieser Wahnvorstellung, bis sie eines Tages aus Versehen eine sehr große Überdosis Anabolika gemischt mit Testosteron nahm (Weiß nich, ob es sowas gibt,  aber woher hat Nappa wohl seine Muskeln? ;-) ), weil sie dachte es wären Brötchen. Ihr wuchsen viele Muskeln, und sie verlor jegliches weibliches Aussehen, sie sah nun aus wie ein Mann. Der König schämte sich mit dieser Konkubine, der Mutter seines Sohnes, und beschloss, sie chirurgisch gänzlich männlich machen zu lassen, um sie wenigstens noch als Krieger einsetzen zu können. Aber aufgrund der Tatsache, das sein/ihr Körper diese Umwandlung durchmachte, wurde der Krieger nicht sehr stark. Seine Kampfkraft betrug lediglich 1200. Der neue Krieger kam mit seinem Aussehen gut zurecht, doch seine alten Gewohnheiten konnte er nicht mehr loswerden. Er trug immer noch das Strumpfband um sein linkes Bein und um seinen Oberarm. Und er rasierte sich, wenn auch oft unordentlich, immer noch die Beine. 

Er wurde in einem Kommando unter seinem Sohn gestellt, da er ihm immer noch nah sein wollte. Auch wenn Vegeta nie etwas über die wahre Identität seines Soldaten erfahren durfte. Der Name des Kriegers war RADDITZ....

Demnächst: Was für eine Rasse sind denn überhaupt Namekianer, wieso brauchen sie nur Wasser?!? Und außerdem: Wie rechne ich meine eigene Krampfkraft aus?

Schlusswort:

Seepferd-Chan:

Hey, das mir keiner was falsches denkt: Ich bin ein Riesen Vegeta Fan! Ich hab nichts gegen ihn oder Radditz, aber sagt doch mal ehrlich, is das Strumpfband nich irgendwie schwuchtelig? Ihr wisst doch, was ich mit Strumpfband meine, oder? Diese orangene Ding, das er immer anhat!

Is meine erste Fanfic, also bitte Reviewen! Thanxx

Fried-chan: 

Also, ich habe nur bei der Idee geholfen, ich bin unschuldig!! Das nächste Kapitel will ich aber streng überwachen, hier wird nicht über meine Rasse hergezogen!!!


	2. Was sind Namekianer? Wie berechne ich me...

Hey, da bin ich fleißiges Seepferd wieder!! Danke an alle, die mir gereviewed haben!! Danke! Bin echt dankbar...

Hey, Peppi, is das geil, wir hatten ja voll den selben Gedanken, aber wir haben das noch etwas ausgeweitet. Sieh selbst....

2.Kapitel: Was sind Namekianer?

Also in DragonBall sind Namekianer einfach nur eine Rasse, was sie sind wird nicht genau erläutert. Das habe ich jetzt vor, zu tun. Also anschnallen und los.

Hmm, wie fang ich an, vielleicht erstmal ne Beschreibung:

Namekianer sind grün, haben Antennen und brauchen nur Wasser zum Überleben...Na, das war doch schon mal gut, oder?

Aber was für eine Rasse eigentlich genau, und warum sind sie grün??

Also, da sie nur Wasser brauchen, grün und sehr naturverbunden sind, liegt die Lösung doch beinahe schon auf der Hand!! Sie sind natürlich Pflanzen! Genauer gesagt sind sie eine Form von extraterrestrischen Blumen,  was man an ihren Blüten/Knospen sieht. Diese wachsen genau auf der Stirn und werden gebräuchlicherweise Antennen (Hörner, wa, Nappa?) oder ähnlich genannt. Sie blühen nicht, senden aber ein feines Stäubchen aus, das der Namekianer einatmet und sich so selbst besamt. (Fried-chan sagt: Iiieh, bei dir hackt's wohl???!) Bei erfolgreicher Bestäubung ‚legt' der Namekianer ein Ei, beziehungsweise, er kotzt ein Ei. (Na ehrlich, Oberteufel Piccolo kotzt die Dinger doch wirklich...) (Fried-chan: Bei dem geht die Bestäubung aber auch sehr schnell, wa?)  Wenn die Antennen jedoch doch mal blühen, was eine Behinderung ist, dann entsteht ein echt irres Lebewesen, das sogenannte Sailor-Namek, welches dann den Blütenstrahl der Liebe aus den Antennen verschießt. (Fried-chan: „ICH BIN SAILOR-NAMEK UND IM NAMEN DES NAMEK WERDE ICH DICH BESTRAFEN!!") Das passiert jedoch ziemlich selten (Echt beruhigend, was?). Warum sie grün sind, liegt nach den obigen Erklärungen wohl auf der Hand. Namekianer sind sehr genügsam und friedlich, da sie nur Wasser brauchen, um bei Kräften zu bleiben, und ihre Natur als Pflanze sie von kriegerischen Taten abhält (Piccolo is ja Ausnahme, is jaaa böööööseeee...). (Alles in allem eine wunderbare Hauspflanze...Nee, wie endgeil, stellt euch mal n Piccolo im Topf vor...) (Fried-chan: Das wollen wir aber gar nicht!) Namekianer werden von den anderen, auch friedlichen, Völkern sehr hoch geschätzt, da sie in der Lage sind die DragonBallz zu erschaffen, aber auch, weil sie ihnen nichts wegessen.

So das wars erstmal, jetzt kommt nur noch die Krampfkraft-Berechnung von Fried-chan:

Konnichiwa mina-san!! Fried-chan meldet sich offiziell zu Wort! Ihr brennt sicher darauf, zu erfahren, wie man die eigene Krampfkraft ausrechnet!! Aaalso, ich hab's mir von Piccolo erklären lassen und es sogar verstanden!! So wird es also gemacht:

Ihr addiert eure Körpergröße in Zentimetern und euer Körpergewicht in Kilogramm und nehmt die Anzahl an Kilogramm dazu, die ihr stemmen könnt. Dann fügt ihr noch euer Alter in Jahren hinzu und teilt das ganze durch fünfzig. Hey, ist noch nicht fertig, jetzt wisst ihr nur eure Kampfkraft!! Für die genaue Bestimmung der Krampfkraft addiert ihr zu der Kampfkraft noch 137 und fertig is! Also noch mal in übersichtlicher Form:

(Größe in cm + Körpergewicht in kg + kg die man stemmen kann + Alter in Jahren) : 50 = Kampfkraft  DIESE RECHNUNG IST KORREKT!!

Kampfkraft + 137 = Krampfkraft

Beispiel für die „Wie-jetzt-genau"-Frager: Ich bin jetzt mal grad 175cm groß, wieg 60kg, kann 15kg stemmen und bin 18 Jahre alt (Stimmt alles nicht mit meinen Maßen überein). Dann sieht die Rechnung so aus:

(175 + 60 + 15 + 18) : 50 = 5,36 !! Meine Kampfkraft beträgt in diesem Falle 5,36 Ki.

5,36 + 137 = 142,36 !! Meine Krampfkraft beträgt also 142,36.

So, das wars von mir, schönen Tag noch. *Wink*

Danke fürs Lesen, hoffe es war diesmal nicht zu durcheinander. Kam mir jedenfalls so vor. Entschuldigt diese ganzen Bio-Wörter „bestäuben", oder noch schlimmer „besamen", aber bin leicht Bio geschädigt!

Arigatou für deinen Beitrag, Fried-Chan!

Seepferd-Chan

Fried-chan: Du bist nicht nur Bio geschädigt!! Du hast bei Sailor-Namek die fliegenden Rasiermesser-Blüten nicht berücksichtigt, obwohl die doch so verdammt gefährlich sind!! „Blütenblätter fliegt und siegt!!" Is doch wahr!!


	3. Saiyajins und SuperSaiyajins

Konnichiwa!! Gomen, das es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber es is echt schwer ein gutes Thema zu finden und dann noch was dazu zu schreiben, was halbwegs lesbar is! Arigatou- gousaimasu an alle Reviewer!! Weiter so!

Okay, das heutige Thema ist:

3.Kapitel: Saiyajins

Also, das Kapitel hier besteht aus ein paar kleineren Erklärungen....

1. Wieso können/müssen Saiyajins soviel essen?!?

Die natürliche Erklärung wär ja jetzt, dass sie auch so viele Nährstoffe und soviel Energie im Kampf verbrauchen. Deshalb sind sie stärker als Menschen, da sie einen anderen Stoffwechsel Kreislauf haben und die einzelnen Stoffe anders verwerten.

Aber da das langweilig und fantasielos is, kommt hier die logische Erklärung:

Jedenfalls wenn Son-Goku, oder ein anderer Saiyajin, etwas isst, dann kommt es nicht wie bei uns in den Magen, sondern in eine eigene Verdauungsdimension, wo gaaaanz viel Platz ist!!! Das funktioniert alles so ähnlich wie beim Raum von Zeit und Geist, kurz vorm Magen, so nach der Speiseröhre ist ein Zugang zu der Dimension und wenn die kleinen Zersetzungsmännchen, die in der Verdauungsdimension arbeiten, fertig mit dem Zersetzen der Nahrung sind, dann schubsen sie alles wieder durch einen Ausgang heraus. Den Teil lassen wir, weiß jawohl jeder, wie es jetzt weitergeht....

2. Supersaiyajins: Warum werden die Haare immer spitzer und blonder?

Wenn ein Saiyajin die SuperSaiyajin – Verwandlung schafft, dann werden seine Haare ja immer spitzer (länger, Wahahahahahaaa, schon Goku als SSJ3 mit diesen Haaren, wie sähe dann Radditz aus??? Vorstellung: Radditz kommt: Hey, dich mach ich jetzt total fertig!!! *verwandelt sich* R: Haha! Das ist dein Ende!! Jetzt bist du dran!! Er will den Feind angreifen, verheddert sich aber schon beim ersten Schritt in seinen Haaren und fliegt voll auf die Fresse!!!! ^^ (Fried-chan sagt: GEKLAUT, GEKLAUT!!! DEN HAB ICH GEBRACHT!!!) Is doch auch egal!!!) und blonder. Dass lässt sich folgendermaßen erklären:

(erneute Gemeinsame Ausarbeitung von Fried-Chan und mir (im leicht angetrunkenen Zustand...) (Fried-chan: Ja, bei der Weihnachtsfeier von Aikido, oder?) Genau...)

Die Haare werden immer spitzer, weil sie auch noch als Waffe dienen. Sie sind so spitz, dass die Saiyajins mühelos jemanden damit aufspießen könnten. (Naja, Vegeta könnte das fast schon so...) Der Grund, dass sie das nie machen ist, dass Goku zu blöd ist um drauf zu kommen (An alle Goku-Fans: Nich lynchen, is doch bloß die Wahrheit...) und sich Vegeta vor dem ganzen Blut-Innereien Kram auf seinen Haaren ekelt, der ja zwangsläufig aus den aufgespießten Körpern der Feinde käm. Nappa hat keine Haare dafür (Alter Kohlkopf!!) und Radditz' Haare sind schon wieder zu lang. Das immer stärkere Erblonden ist eine Warnung an den Feind, dass die Haare gefährlich sind, so ähnlich wie auch die Wespen mit ihren Stacheln verfahren. Sie sind ja, wie wohl jeder weiß, am Hintern gelb-schwarz Warnfarbe gefärbt.

3.Warum die Haare im nassen Zustand ihren ‚Halt' verlieren, bei 500-facher Schwerkraft, und mehr, jedoch perfekt ‚sitzen'.....

Ganz einfach, um mal Veggie-Chan zu zitieren: „Weil bei uns echten Saiyajins die Haare eben nicht so wachsen, wie bei anderen", sprich anders sind. Tja, die Saiyajins sind eben toll. Selbst die Haare sind einzigartig. Vielleicht liegts ja an der Struktur der Haare, oder sie ändern ihren Aggregatzustand, wenn sie naß sind...

Das wars für heute. Bitte ganz viel reviewen und weiter Vorschläge machen (Danke vor allem an Nene, für die Vorschläge)!! Und für die F.A.Q. wirklich ernsthaft Vorschläge schicken und ich will probieren, sie ernsthaft mit Fried-Chan und Co. zu bearbeiten. Was haltet ihr davon? (An Fried-Chan: Sollen wir das machen?) (Fried-chan: Aber sicher!!)

Seepferd-Chan

Nächste Ausgabe: Warum quietscht Cell immer bei seinen Schritten? .... oder mal F.A.Q.?!?

Fried-chan: UND WARUM SAGEN CELL UND NAPPA STÄNDIG „BLUÄÄÄRG!!"???


End file.
